Dispersion is a problem in optical telecommunication systems, as pulse broadening due to dispersion of an optical signal travelling over an optical fiber leads to data loss, and/or poor signal to noise ratios in the optical signal. Fixed dispersion compensation modules (DCMs) based on dispersion spools, fiber Bragg gratings, etc., can shift the dispersion window but not open up the dispersion window. Further, fixed DCM solutions introduce errors that can quickly use up the dispersion window. The cost of such solutions can also be quite high.